Sample first week
A Sample First Week This is meant to give you an idea of what your first week could look like. While the RP interactions are reduced to tiny summaries, in the threads, interaction with other players is encouraged. The god from the sample block above, Nixis, will be used. Nixis is coming into being in the Mortal Age (age 3). God Name: Nixis Starting Domain: Storytelling Appearance: A swarm of letters that can reshape itself at will Holy Symbol: A book open to a page with a picture of an open book. Day 1: Begin the day with 6 PP out of a 7PP maximum storage limit. Nixis awakens as a god in a library, tasked by the god of knowledge to organize and catalogue the various stories of the world. To help him with this endeavour, he recruits a local gnome, imbuing him with some of his divine spark and making him into an exarch. -'Ascend Exarch' (3pp): Create Convincer, A gnome Exarch of Nixis who provides guide PP. 3 PP left As Nixis reads, he comes across references to bards, and curious, he leaves the library to figure out what they are. He is entranced by their music, and vows to watch over them. -'Create Domain' (lesser)(1PP): Create and claim the domain of Bards. 2 PP left. Returning to the library, Nixis realizes that these books will be lost to the ravages of time, so he twists time and space to create a new library where they will not rot away. -'Create Plane' (lesser)(2PP): The Great Library. 0 PP left Nixis spends some time modifying the great library to his specifications, which he is allowed to do as it is his demiplane. Day 2: Gain 1 PP. Currenly have 1 PP/7PP max. Nixis visits the gnomes and they begin to worship him. -'Guide Populace(1PP)': Gnomes worship Nixis. 0 PP left Day 3: Gain 1 PP for 1/7 max Nixis travels around the world looking for more stories and meets several other gods and begins to form friendships with them. Day 4: Gain 1 PP for 2/7 max Nixis resumes his exploration of the world, talking further with the gods he had run into earlier and beginning to make plans with them for future activities. He invites several to see the Great Library. Day 5: Gain 1 PP for 3/7 max Nixis looks about the library and realizes that it needs curators. He focuses his energy to create Driders and sets that task to them. -'Shape Populace'(moderate)(3PP): Create the Driders to curate the Great Library. 0 PP left Day 6: Gain 1 PP for 1/7 max Nixis explores the world some more, meeting many gods. Day 7: Gain 1 PP for 2/7 max Nixis develops a fascinating system for mass producing books using what is known as a printing press. He teaches the fantastic technology to the gnomes. -'Guide Populace' (2PP) Gnomes learn to create books using printing presses (fantastic tech) 0 PP left At the end of the day, Nixis learns that the subsequent week he will be getting 1PP/day, just as he had this week. Category:Rules